


starry eyes (dance with me)

by brahe



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Singing, Slow Dancing, brian sings soft rock and dances with roger, it's lowkey a songfic, some light banter i suppose, that's the fic, what more do you want, what's up im back w more soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 13:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18447383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/pseuds/brahe
Summary: But it's been a while since they've had some time to themselves, since Roger's just let himself fall into Brian's arms to be held for minutes on minutes, and the swaying is nice, a soothing kind of side to side motion in time with the acoustic guitar of the song. Brian's voice is quiet and gentle, his chest rumbling a little with the sounds, and Roger never wants to move.





	starry eyes (dance with me)

**Author's Note:**

> i wasn't gonna write anything else for them but here we are
> 
> title & fic based on dance with me by orleans

Brian’s in the kitchen, pulling the things out to make dinner when Roger comes into the room. It’s ridiculous and romantic and he’ll probably never say it out loud, but he knows Roger’s come in by the way the room seems to get a little brighter, a little lighter. The scientist in him scoffs, but the romantic sighs, and he lets it be.

Roger comes up next to him, throwing an arm around his waist in a brief sideways hug, planting a kiss on his cheek.

“Welcome home,” Brian greets him, turning away from the pot he’s just filled with water to bend down, giving Roger a proper, if chaste, kiss. “How’s Freddie?”

“He’s fine,” he says, and reaches up to get his hands on either side of Brian’s face so he can pull him back down for a real kiss. He hums when Brian slides a hand under his shirt to lay it flat against his back.

“That’s better,” Roger tells him when he lets Brian go, and Brian shakes his head with a smile. Roger jumps up to sit on the counter next to the stove, and he watches Brian as he talks.

“We actually did pretty well today,” he says. “Freddie managed to talk six people into buying things that were fairly hideous if I’m honest, and I have to admit I’m impressed.”

“He’s certainly got a way with people,” Brian agrees, and Roger stays quiet as he watches Brian drain the pasta and add it to a baking pan.

“What's for dinner, chef?” he asks, and Brian shrugs.

“It’s just a pasta dish,” he says, and shakes the empty box in Roger’s direction. “Some kind of cheese bake I found.”

Brian slides the pan in the oven and sets the timer when the song on the radio he has on changes, soft guitar drifting through the kitchen. It's a newer song, and he doesn't hear it often, but it's one of his favorites. It's a good soft rock type of song, not quite a ballad but still something to sway to, smooth guitar and vocal harmonies setting the relaxed tone. 

“What?” Roger asks, and Brian looks at him, confused.

“What d’you mean, what?”

Roger reaches for him, grabbing hold of his arm and tugging him over to stand between his legs. He brings a hand up to Brian's face, tracing the outline of Brian's mouth with the pad of his finger.

“You had a little smile on your face,” Roger tells him. “I wanted to know what put it there.”

“The song,” Brian says, taking Roger's hand in one of his own and threading their fingers together. “I like it.”

Roger leans over to turn the dial up with his free hand, head tilted as he listens.

_I want to be your partner, can't you see_

_The music is just starting,_

_Night is falling, and I am falling_

_Dance with me_

“I'm not surprised,” Roger agrees with a soft laugh. Brian shrugs, and sings along with the next lines, moves his hands up and down Roger's sides as he sings to him, grinning when he sees the way Roger can't help but blush a little under the attention.

“Dance with me,” Brian repeats the lyric, a request this time, and he steps back from the counter a bit, tugging on the hand still twined with Roger's.

Roger gives him a look, something between humored and skeptical, but he slides off the counter anyway, and follows Brian to the center of the kitchen.

Brian wraps an arm around Roger's waist, pulling them together, their other hands still intertwined to the side. Roger rests his chin above Brian's heart, his face pressed into Brian's shoulder.

“ _Dance with me, I want to be your partner, can't you see,_ ” Brian sings along, his voice soft, a perfect fit to the song, the words pressed to the side of Roger's head. Brian loves the way Roger fits in his arms, against his chest, like this, the perfect size to hold close as he gently sways them back and forth.

Their hands fall apart, at some point, and Roger gets both his arms around Brian, looped around his back with his hands curled around his shoulders. It keeps them close, pressed together, and every time Roger inhales he's overwhelmed by _Brian,_  his cologne and his soap and his detergent rolled into the smell he loves the most.

The arm Brian's got around Roger's waist is a familiar, comfortably warm weight, and his other hand ends up running through Roger's hair before settling on the back of his neck, fingers playing with the loose strands of his hair. He keeps the side of his face pressed against Roger's, pressing little kisses to his temple and his hair every so many seconds.

It's the most comfortable Roger can remember being lately. He loves Brian hugs – he's always warm, and he's the perfect height, and his shirts are soft and smell nice. Brian always hugs with his whole body, and his whole attention, and it's Roger's favorite, fastest way to feeling completely at peace.

But it's been a while since they've had some time to themselves, since Roger's just let himself fall into Brian's arms to be held for minutes on minutes, and the swaying is nice, a soothing kind of side to side motion in time with the acoustic guitar of the song. Brian's voice is quiet and gentle, his chest rumbling a little with the sounds, and Roger never wants to move.

“I love you,” Roger says, the words half-mumbled into the fabric at the front of Brian's shoulder. Brian presses his smile into Roger's hair.

“I love you, too,” he says, and he steps away from Roger, then, despite the little protesting sound he makes, taking Roger’s hands in his own to spin him around the kitchen. “ _Starry eyes, and love is all around us_ ,” he sings, _“I can take you where you want to go._ ”

Roger laughs as he’s spun around, the three circles ending with Brian tugging him back to his chest, and Roger looks up at him, Brian’s eyes bright and sparkling and so happy, his smile making the corner of his eyes crinkle. Roger can’t help but move his hands from Brian’s chest up to the sides of his face and pull him down into a kiss, slow and gentle and soft.

“What was that for?” Brian asks him, running a hand over Roger’s hair, tucking a piece behind his ear before settling on the back of his neck. He looks so in love, and Roger’s sure the expression is mirrored back on his own face.

“Why, I need a reason to want to kiss you?” Roger says, and Brian laughs, a low, soft sound.

“I suppose not,” Brian agrees, and the song fades out, then, another soft rock tune taking its place.

“Hm, that's what I thought,” Roger says, pressing another quick kiss to Brian's lips before he settles back against his chest, this time with his head turned, his ear over Brian's heart, and he lets himself drift with the sound of his heartbeat and his soft hums along with the guitar from the radio.

**Author's Note:**

> also the first part of a series that's mostly just gonna be soft established relationship things ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
